1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to a combinational tool holder device.
2. Description of Related Art
A tool holder is applied for holding multiple hexagon wrenches, such that the hexagon wrenches can be carried for use easily. A conventional tool holder has multiple hexagonal holes formed through the tool holder. Multiple hexagon wrenches are respectively inserted in the hexagonal holes and are fixed relative to the tool holder.
In use, one of the hexagon wrenches is taken from the corresponding hexagonal hole. Then, the hexagon wrench is inserted in an adapter tube to be used since the radial size of the hexagon wrench is not suitable for direct use by hand.
However, the adapter tube and the tool holder are separate elements with individual designs, and the adapter tube cannot be attached to and held on the tool holder. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to carry the adapter tube and the tool holder at the same time.